mlpfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
'Twilight Sparkle '''er hovedkarakteren i serien. Hun er en allycorn ''dam dam daaaaam. med fiolett pels og lilla man. Hennes opprinnelige bosted er Canterlot, hvor hun startet sine studier om magi med Prinsesse Celestia som lærer. Twilight er en intelligent og velorganisert enhjørningpegasus, samtidig som hun er litt usikker på seg selv. I serien følger vi hennes eventyr i Ponyville, med vennene hennes og assistenten hennes, babydragen Spike. Twilight representerer harmonielementet magi. Utvikling [[Fil:387px-Star_Gazing_Twilight_Sketch.jpg|thumb|200px|"Star stirrer Twilight", en skisse for seriens originale "show bible"Lauren Fausts]] tidligere design av Twilight Sparkle delte samme utseende som en ponni fra G1 kalt Twilight, som dukket opp i en episode kalt Rescue at Midnight Castle. Twilight Sparkles farger ble senere endret, og ble inspirert av utseendet til G3 jordponnien Twilight Twinkle, som har en litt annerledes man. G1 Twilight kan teleportere, og Twilight Twinkle er glad i ildfluer; Twilight Sparkle deler de samme aspektene, da hun er i stand til å teleportere og liker å observere stjernehimmelen, men hun er mer opptatt av studier og har enda kraftigere magiske evner.thumb|200px|Lauren Faust[[Fil:387px-Star_Gazing_Twilight_Sketch.jpg|thumb|200px|"Star stirrer Twilight", en skisse for seriens originale "show bible"Lauren Fausts]] tidligere design av Twilight Sparkle delte samme utseende som en ponni fra G1 kalt Twilight, som dukket opp i en episode kalt Rescue at Midnight Castle. Twilight Sparkles farger ble senere endret, og ble inspirert av utseendet til G3 jordponnien Twilight Twinkle, som har en litt annerledes man. G1 Twilight kan teleportere, og Twilight Twinkle er glad i ildfluer; Twilight Sparkle deler de samme aspektene, da hun er i stand til å teleportere og liker å observere stjernehimmelen, men hun er mer opptatt av studier og har enda kraftigere magiske evner. I en tegning fra 2008 er Twilights cutie mark likt det karakteren Moondancer fra tidligere generasjoner av My Little Pony har. Karakter i serien Personlighet Forhold til andre ponnier Når Twilight blir introdusert for første gang i Friendship is Magic, part 1, blir hun framstilt som en arbeidsnarkoman som bruker mesteparten av tiden til å studere. Hun unngår kontakt med andre ponnier som har lyst til å bli kjent med henne, da hun er mer opptatt av å studere legenden om Night Mare Moon. Prinsesse Celestia ber henne om å se over forberedelsene til Summer Sun Celebration i Ponyville, og ber henne om å skaffe seg noen venner mens hun er der. På tross av denne forespørselen er Twilight mer opptatt av å lese. Når Night Mare Moon dukker opp, forteller hun sine nye venner at hun må bekjempe henne på egen hånd, men de insisterer likevel på å hjelpe henne. Etter at hun er vitne til hvor mye vennene er villige til å ofre for å hjelpe henne, begynner hun å innse at hun trenger venner for å slå Night Mare Moon og redde Equestria fra evig natt. Twilight ønsker så å bo sammen med vennene sine i Ponyville, og Prinsesse Celestia ber henne undersøke "vennskapets magi" sammen med sine nye venner i Ponyville, og å sende henne brev hver gang hun finner ut noe nytt. Twilight mister sin tillit til vennene i The Return of Harmony Part 1 og Part 2. Princesse Celestia påkaller gjengen for å bruke Harmoniens Elementer nok en gang for å slå Discord. Han bruker sin magi til å føre dem mot hverandre og gjøre dem til uvenner. Gjennom handlingen i de to episodene blir også Twilight påvirket av denne magien, og hun når et punkt hvor hun bestemmer seg for å forlate Ponyville. Når hun finner alle brevene hun har sendt til Prinsesse Celestia liggende på rommet sitt, får hun tilbake troen på vennene sine, og drar ut for å hjelpe vennene ut av Discords transe ved hjelp av "hukommelsesmagi". Når alle er tilbake til normalen, samler de seg og bruker Harmoniens Elementer til å forsteine Discord. Temperament og angst thumb|200px|Twilight: forkullet, men uskadd.Twilights man bryter ut i flammer i Friendship is Magic, part 1 og Feeling Pinkie Keen, selv om dette kan være en del av seriens animasjonsstil; i det første tilfellet drikker hun sterk saus ved et uhell, og i det andre blir hun sint etter at Pinkie Pie forteller henne om at noe "enda verre" kommer til å skje etter at de hadde blitt angrepet av en hydra. Når alt går galt i Swarm of the Century og Prinsesse Celestia kommer på besøk mens Ponyville er i ruiner, får Twilight et sammenbrudd og foreslår umulige ting som å bygge en eksakt kopi av byen i de få sekundene ponniene har igjen før prinsessen ankommer. På samme måte vil hun ikke skuffe Prinsesse Celestia i A Bird in the Hoof når hun finner ut at Fluttershy tok prinsessens fønix Philomeena uten lov. Hun ser for seg hvordan prinsessen ville bli så skuffet om hun ville finne det ut, at hun kom til å forvise og sperre Fluttershy inne; når Prinsesse Celestia til slutt finner ut at Fluttershy sto bak fuglens forsvinning, ble hun ikke det grann sint eller skuffet. Venner blir noen ganger bedt om å holde hemmeligheter for hverandre. Twilight, under observasjon av Pinkie Pie, holder både Rarity og Fluttershys hemmeligheter i Green Isn't Your Color: begge vil at Fluttershy skal slutte som modell, med begge spør Twilight om å holde det hemmelig for hverandre; Twilight føler at problemet vil bli løst om hun sier til begge at ingen av dem vil at Fluttershy skal være modell, men hun er samtidig nødt til å holde løftet sitt om å ikke si noe. Det blir mer anspent når Pinkie Pie holder øye med henne, og hun dukker opp på uvanlige steder (som i en kasse med epler og bak et speil), noe som skremmer Twilight. Etter hvert blir Twilight så stresset at hun må stoppe seg selv fysisk fra å si hemmeligheten, ved blant annet å stappe munnen full av gulrøtter. Mot slutten av episoden innrømmer Rarity og Fluttershy for hverandre at de ikke liker Fluttershys karriere som modell. Photo Finish kommer så for å fortelle Fluttershy at hun må dra et sted. Siden Fluttershy har bestemt seg for å slutte som modell, takker hun nei til forslaget og drar til spaet med Rarity. Samtidig har Twilight hodet begravd i en potteplante. Men når hun er alene med Photo Finish roper hun: "Spike er forelsket i Rarity!" Pinkie Pie dukker opp bak speilet i rommet og utrykker sin misnøye over Twilights dårlige evner til å holde på hemmeligheter. I løpet av Lesson Zero blir Twilight ekstremt engstelig og hyperaktiv mens hun prøver å finne på noe å skrive til Prinsesse Celestia, da hun er redd for at hun skal levere sin rapport om vennskap for sent. En gang i løpet av episoden dukker hun opp blant Cutie Mark Crusaders ved å teleportere gjennom en ball de leker med. Hun introduserer så den gamle dukken sin, Smarty Pants, til dem, mens hun skjærer tenner og virker aggressiv. Studier thumb|200px|Twilight ser fortsatt til bøker for hjelp, selv i de mest presserende situasjoner. "Betyr dette teller som camping?"Twilight har nesen begravd i en bok mesteparten av tiden før hun ankommer Ponyville. Hennes iver til å studere og lese gamle bøker leder henne til oppdagelsen om Night Mare Moons tilbakekomst, og denne iveren hjelper henne også i andre tilfeller. Hun forblir slik selv etter at hun skaffer seg venner. På begynnelsen av Griffon the Brush Off, er Twilight altfor opptatt av å lese en bok til å følge med på det Pinkie Pie sier om Rainbow Dashs stunt i luften; Twilight later som om hun følger med på det Pinkie Pie sier ved å si "uh-huh" monotont mens hun fortsetter å lese. I The Best Night Ever prøver Pinkie Pie igjen å snakke med Twilight mens hun leser, og Twilight prøver heller å konsentrere seg om boka enn det Pinkie Pie har å si. Twilight demonstrerer sin evne til å bruke bøker i sitt aller første pysjamasparty sammen med Rarity og Applejack. I løpet av festen bruker hun en bok hvor det står om hva man skal ta for seg på et pysjamasparty, og hun bruker den som en guide gjennom hele kvelden. Når en storm velter et tre gjennom vinduet på soverommet hennes, prøver hun å finne svar på hva hun skal gjøre i boken. På den annen side er hennes evne til å lese og studere bøker til god hjelp i Running of the Leaves. Applejack og Rainbow Dash erter henne når hun sier at hun kun har lest om sport og løping, men til slutt kommer hun i mål før dem og kommer til og med på femteplass i løpet, kun ved hjelp av hva hun har lest om i boken. Twilights kjærlighet for bøker kan til tider overvelde Spike. Han klager over hvordan hun bruker mesteparten av tiden til å studere i Friendship is Magic, part 1, og sovner midt i arbeidet i Owl's Well That Ends Well. I sistnevnte episode adopterer Twilight en ugle, Owloysius, som også får jobben med å rydde bort bøker og holde henne med selskap. Skepsis Twilight er skeptisk til alt som er av overtro. Mens de andre i gjengen mener at Zecora er en ond heks på starten av Bridle Gossip, ønsker Twilight og Apple Bloom å bli kjent med henne i stedet. Senere, når det dukker opp "beviser" som viser at Zecora skal til å spise Apple Bloom, blir Twilight også overbevist om at hun er ond, selv om Zecora og Apple Bloom ordner opp i misforståelsen etterpå. Samtidig var hun skeptisk til overtroen om at gjengen hadde blitt forbannet av Zecora, men var også skeptisk til den sanne grunnen til at de hadde blitt syke. En bok hun eide handlet om kurer mot forskjellige sykdommer, men hun nektet å se i den pågrunn av navnet, som kunne bli tolket som at boken handlet om ovenraturlige kurer. Twilight og de andre beklager til Zecora blir venner med henne, og Twilight drar til Everfree Forest for å besøke henne Zecora igjen flere ganger i løpet av serien. Twilight er skeptisk og sarkastisk selv når hun står opp imot bevis i Feeling Pinkie Keen gjeldende Pinkie Pies Pinkie Sense. Hun påstår at Pinkie Pies spådommer (som blir til virkelighet) bare er tilfeldigheter, og prøver å finne noe som kan motbevise dette fenomenet. Til slutt i episoden innser hun at hun ikke klarer å finne ut hvordan Pinke Pies mystiske sans fungerer, og hun aksepterer det. Evner Magi :This section is transcluded from the article magic. If you wish to edit this section, click here. '' Organisering thumb|left|200px|Twilight Sparkle Bibliotek.Twilights evne til å organisere er ganske imponerende, selv om hun noen ganger kan overdrive dette. I Winter Wrap Up er hun i stand til å koordinere handlingene til flere grupper ponnier for å gjøre dem mer effektive i sitt arbeid, noe som gjør at de kan pakke bort vinteren tidsnok for første gang på flere år. Borgermesteren i Ponyville blir så imponert av organiseringen at hun gjør Twilight til den som har ansvar for organiseringen av alle ponnier når de skal pakke bort vinteren. På begynnelsen av epioden starter hun dagen med å se over en sjekkliste; hun lager en lenger sjekkliste i Lesson Zero, som sliter ut Spike med lengden og alle detaljene. Twilight går til og med så langt at hun må gjøre om på melisen på muffinsene hun skal ha med seg på piknik, da hun ikke vil at noen av muffinsene skal ha mer melis enn andre, og dette leder til slutt til at alle muffinsene kun har en liten klætt med melis igjen. Når røyk fyller luften i Equestria i episoden Dragonshy, begynner Twilight med å informere innbyggerne i Ponyville om faren og setter i gang et oppdrag hvor hun og vennene skal ta seg av problemet. Når Fluttershy ønsker å utebli fra dette oppdraget, prøver Twilight å oppmuntre henne til å være med. Samtidig som hun er veldig flink til å organisere alle delene til et fuglerede i Winter Wrap Up i ryddige rekker, er hun ikke like flink til å sette disse delene sammen til noe fint. Fugleredet hun lager er så dårlig satt sammen at Spike spøker med at fuglene kan bruke det som utedo (garasje i den norske dubben), og Rarity bruker mesteparten av dagen til å prøve å fikse det. Selv om Twilight er veldig organisert, har hun noen vanskeligheter med å finne de bøkene hun leter etter. Historie Cutie mark (søtmerke) thumb|200px|Twilight Sparkle som en hoppeføll i skolen.Twilight Sparkle forteller Cutie Mark Crusaders i The Cutie Mark Chronicles hvordan hun, som ungfole i Canterlot, alltid ønsket å være til stede Summer Sun Celebration. Der så hun Prinsesse Celestia få solen til å reise seg på himmelen, noe som inspirerte henne til å starte å studere magi. Til å begynne med syns hun det er vanskelig å utføre mindre magiske triks, som å bla om i en bok med magi, men hun er en rask lærer og klarer dette straks etter. I løpet av barndommen får hun lest to digre stabler med bøker, og foreldrene hennes bestemmer seg for å få henne inn i Prinsesse Celestia's skole for begavede enhjørninger, som kan minne om Xaivers skole for begavede ungdom, grunnlagt av Professor X i X-Men. For å komme inn på skolen, må Twilight bestå en opptaksprøve. Mens hun blir observert av fire eksaminatorer, må hun bruke magien sin til å klekke et drageegg. Hun prøver hardt, men hun klarer ikke å klekke egget, og Twilight beklager for å ha sløst tiden til eksaminatorene. I samme øyeblikk utfører Rainbow Dash en sonic rainboom, noe som får Twilight til å skvette og utløser magien hennes og får drageegget til å klekke. Dragen inne i egget er Spike. thumb|200px|Twilight Sparkle foreldre. Moren ligner originalen Twilight fra den første generasjonen av My Little Pony. Hennes fars søta mark er lik den opprinnelige cutie merket i "show bibelen".Øynene hennes begynner å gløde, og Twilight sender magiske ladninger vilt rundt seg: hun får eksaminatorene til å flyte i luften, forvandler foreldrene om til potteplanter og gjør Spike så stor at han vokser ut av bygningen. Dette legger Prinsesse Celestia til og skynder seg til Twilights for å få bukt med kreftene hennes. Når alt blir normalt igjen beklager Twilight, men Prinsesse Celestia er ikke sint på henne; hun anerkjenner Twilights krefter og foreslår at Twilight skal lære å temme magien gjennom studier. Hun tilbyr Twilight sjansen til å bli hennes personlige lærling ved skolen. Twilight tar imot tilbudet i spenning, og i det øyeblikket dukker hennes cutie mark opp. Dette gjør henne overlykkelig. Twilight fortsetter å studere magi i løpet av serien, spesielt "vennskapets magi" under veiledning fra Prinsesse Celestia, og sender henne brev om sine funn gjevnlig. Canterlot Twilight blir først introdusert for publikum mens hun er i Canterlot, hvor hun lærer om Night Mare Moon. Der bor hun i et tårn, og skryter til Spike om at hun er Prinsesse Celestias "mest lojale student", som er det prinsessen kaller henne på starten av alle brev Twilight mottar fra henne. Hun blir invitert til Moondancers fest, men hun velger i stede å studere Night Mare Moons igjenkomst. Hun blir straks sendt til Ponyville av Prinsesse Celestia , og blir bedt om å observere forberedelsene til Summer Sun Celebration. Ponyville Twilight drar til Ponyville for første gang i den første episoden av serien, hvor hun blir kjent med Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, og Fluttershy. Hun blir fort klar over de forskjellige evnene de besitter: hun blir imponert av Rainbow Dashs evne til å fjerne skyene fra himmelen, Raritys vakre dekor, og Fluttershys fuglekors vakre sang. Twilight blir mindre imponert over Applejacks overdrevne gjestmildhet, Pinkie Pies overraskelsesfest og den iverige ensidige samtalen, og løper til og med fra Rarity når hun blir påtvunget en makeover. Hun deler mange eventyr sammen med vennene sine i løpet av serien. Uhell Twilight sier "det kunne ikke blitt verre" på spøk i Look Before You Sleep når treet faller gjennom vinduet i biblioteket og i The Best Night Ever når Fluttershy sender dyrene på flukt gjennom dansehallen. Hun blir skadet flere ganger i Feeling Pinkie Keen som offer for Pinkie Pies Pinkie Sense og i Stare Master, hvor Fluttershy finner henne forsteinet av en cockatrice. Twilight kan også være ansvarlig for uhell: hun forvandler foreldrene om til potteplanter i et flashback i The Cutie Mark Chronicles, og får mange i Ponyville til å gå berserk i Lesson Zero ved å forhekse dukken Smarty Pants med vil-ha-må-ha-trolldom. Varmluftsballong Twilight flyr i en lilla varmluftsballong i åpningen til serien, og hun bruker den for å fly seg selv og vennene sine til Cloudsdale for å se på Rainbow Dash konkurrere i Sonic Rainboom. Pinkie Pie og Spike bruker den når de er kommentatorer under Running of the Leaves-racet i Fall Weather Friends, og Pinkie bruker den igjen i Party of One for å levere sitt Syngende Telegram til Rainbow Dash. I The Return of Harmony Part 2 bruker ponniene den til å fly med Fluttershy for å fange Rainbow Dash. Andre beskrivelser Hasbro.com sin beskrivelse ''Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helpful hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform into a natural born leader! Hubworld sin beskrivelse For a unicorn who's new to the magic of friendship, Twilight Sparkle gets an "A+." She uses her magical powers to help her friends, and she's always ready to lend a helping hoof. Sometimes she gets on her high horse, but her love for her pals makes her a natural leader. Teacher For a Day sin beskrivelse Meet Twilight Sparkle! She loves to read and study. The Royal Princess Celestia of Equestria has charged Twilight with learning something new: the meaning of friendship! She has a powerful gift for magical spells and uses it to lead her new friends through adventures in ponyville. There's no problem Twilight Sparkle can't solve, especially with the help of other ponies, a little bit of magic and guidance from Princess Celestia. My Little Pony magazine sin beskrivelse *''Intelligent'' *''Artistic'' *''Friendly'' Raised in the Queen's court in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle is a born leader. She loves to study and wants to learn everything about the Magic of Friendship. Opptredener :See also character appearances Twilight Sparkle dukker opp i hver eneste episode av den første sesongen. Så langt har hun vært med i alle episodene av den andre sesongen, bortsett fra Episode 5 og Episode 12. Sitater Galleri :Twilight Sparkle image gallery Se også *Toys and merchandise * * en:Twilight Sparkle de:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle ru:Сумеречная Искорка pl:Twilight Sparkle fr:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle pt:Twilight Sparkle ar:توايلايت سباركل gl:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル ko:트와일라잇 스파클 nl:Twilight Sparkle sv:Twilight Sparkle th:ทไวไลท์ สปาร์คเคิล zh:Twilight Sparkle uk:Твайлайт Спаркл Kategori:Prinsesser Kategori:Pegasusenhjørninger